The Not So Super Larxene
by HawkRider
Summary: What happened when Larxene is drained of power? Twelve days in the Organization, with Larxene getting all of her Karma debt returned.
1. Drained

**Well, here we go. My Larxene fic. For 12/12/2012. I'm making it good.**

**Anyway, this is going to have twelve chapters. As I type this, I have this and chapter six done. At least, I think it's six.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any characters or any other recognisable references, scenes or items.**

* * *

The Savage Nymph jumped out of the way of the fireball, glaring at the offending Fire Plant before returning her savage attention to the Barrier Master that was defending it, zapping it over an over again with blasts of of lightning until it dropped it's book, dissipating after one last Thunder, leaving a small, crystalline heart that quickly departed to Kingdom Hearts.

Larxene looked back to the Fire Plant, only to find that Xion had dispatched it with a Blizzard spell and was now continuing with a Fira sent to a Blizzard Plant.

"I was going to torture that one." Larxene spat at XIV, earning a shrug as a Shadow was launched her way. Larxene dispatched it with a stab, then brought down a rain of Thundaga magic around Xion. "Stupid friendly fire rules..." She muttered, glaring at the sky.

"That's all the Hearts we need for today." Xion said, climbing up the side of a house with help from a stall. "It's in the Bazaar." She said.

"Didn't we arrive in front of the palace?" Larxene asked, wanting to zap Xion, or something destroyable, for her stupidity.

"Yes, but Saix had to move the return area because someone nearly fell in it." Xion replied.

"And how do you know this?" Larxene glared as she spoke, Xion pulling the mission details from her pocket.

"Psychic paper." Came the reply, Xion showing Larxene the new message that had appeared. "Come on." This earned the girl a glare strong enough for a nervous chuckle. "Shall we RTC?"

"Yes. I need to destroy something." Larxene's body danced with angry sparks as they headed for Bazaar, Xion forming the Dark Corridor that would take them back to The Castle That Never Was.

* * *

Larxene was practically exhausted after her rampage in the training rooms. She practically collapsed onto one of the sofas in the Grey Area, electricity sparking across her fingers. She looked across the room and set her gaze on Demyx, glaring at him. He instantly jumped to his feet. "Footrest." Larxene ordered, smirking as she manipulated Demyx into doing what she wanted through fear.

Axel walked into the room, a wide smirk on his face. "What's up?" He asked.

"You." Larxene glared at him, wondering how much 'electric shock therapy' would make Axel as manipulatable as Demyx already was.

As if on cue, Demyx came running up with a footrest, looking about as comfortable as the sofas (which is to say, not at all), but Larxene deemed it worthy. Demyx placed it on the floor and leapt back as Larxene lifted her feet up onto the stool. "I'll let you..." She was suddenly, and very rudely, interrupted as her feet landed on the uncomfortable cushion.

While Axel had been distracting Larxene was place a wire mesh over the footrest, connecting it to a handy mains supply through a heavily insulated cable. Once Larxene touched it, power was supplied to the circuit, powering up one of the two generators in the Castle with Larxene's electricity. She was drained of her power, painfully.

As the last dregs of lightning were drained from her body, Axel and Damyx shared a laugh and gave each other a high five.

"Safe for twelve days?" Axel said. "Got it memorized Demyx?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it worked!"

Larxene stopped moving, the power fully drained. As Demyx yanked the cable out of the plug, Axel began to lift Larxene onto his shoulder. "Well, come on." He sighed, slumping under the weight as the two of them headed away from the Grey Area.

At one point, Vexen passed them in the corridor. He looked at the three, then smirked. "Revenge is sweet." He muttered, pleased that his invention had been a success.

* * *

**Well, one chapter done.**

**I have to tell you this. In each Chapter, there will be a reference. Some will be more vague than others, some will be from pretty obscure things.**

**Say, for example, this reference is a passing comment and it isn't the most obvious thing, but any fan of the right thing should notice it right away.**


	2. Underwear

**Well, chapter two. Typed up in a rush a couple of nights ago. Right now (30/11), I only have chapters three, six, ten, eleven and twelve incomplete (save for a small part of four).**

**Anyway, here's hoping I get chapter three finished by the third. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Axel grinned at Demyx as the two of them left Larxene's room, each carrying two pretty full bags. "That all of them?" Axel asked/

"Yep." Came the reply.

"Good." Axel set down one of the bags so he could click his fingers, two Assassin Nobodies appearing nearby. "Take the bags Demyx is holding to my room." He ordered. The lesser Nobodies seemed to bow, before gliding over to Demyx, who gratefully rested the bags on their backs.

"Why did you bring me into this?" The Nocturne asked, more demotivated than usual for the time of day. He shuddered as one of the bags fell open, just far enough to reveal the contents.

"Because you're already on Larxene's hit list and the only other people who would definitely helpful are too young." Axel replied, waving. "Catch you later!" He called, following his Assassins and leaving a still fearful Demyx behind.

* * *

Larxene groaned as she sat up, her head throbbing in agony. She suddenly understood why Xemnas always had Aspirin on him: headaches hurt. Stifling a yawn, the Savage Nymph sat up in her bed, trying to remember when she had returned to her room.

That was when she remembered what Axel and Demyx of them had done. She leapt out of the bed, snarling. "I'm gonna kill those idiots..." She yelled (followed by a few choice words), punching a wall that had really done nothing wrong.

She quickly began to gather her clothes, grabbing random items. As she reached into her underwear, she really began to notice that something was wrong.

Her screech woke everyone in the Castle who was still asleep, scaring the rest. Somewhere, a Nobody snickered. Elsewhere, another feared for his life.

"Axel, you have been teamed up with Roxas in order to collect hearts within Agrabah. Demyx, you have the same mission with Xion, in Traverse Town." Saix told the two. "Wait for your partners here this time." He added, concluding his orders. He turned away, resuming his vigil at the window, watching Kingdom Hearts through the glass.

At the same time, Xigbar walked I. "Hey!" He called. "Where did you two get to yesterday?"

"The two of us were sent off to fight a Darkside. You?"

"Recon on a new World." Xigbar replied. "It had people who turned into weapons."

It as at this moment that Larxene decided to choose this moment to storm into the room. She was furious, so angry she was practically burning with anger.

"Axel? Why is Larxene burning?" Demyx asked. Xigbar instantly teleported away from the imminent massacre.

"Coward!" Axel yelled, before suddenly freezing. Larxene had set her gaze on him.

"Hello Axel..." She said, her voice dripping with venom. "Would you come over here?" Her voice told him the answer. He walked to what he was sure was imminent death.

"Yes? What?" His voice didn't give away any of the near overwhelming fear that he felt.

He didn't receive a verbal reply, instead receiving a smack across the cheek, followed by a knee coming up between his legs before he could even blink. Axel unleashed a high pitched groan, collapsing to his knees before falling flat on the floor. Saix smirked as he saw it reflected in the window.

"Demyx." The Nocturne froze just as Axel had done. "Where did you hide my underwear?" Kunai flicked into Larxene's hand, a clear threat.

"A-A-A-Ax-xel to-to-to-ok-k the-them." He stammered, petrified. "P-P-Prob-Probab-bly in hi-his r-room." Demyx fainted from fear, a wet area visible in his pants. Larxene silently stormed out, Zexion entering in his place.

"Do I want to know?" He asked, looking at the two unconscious Nobodies, closing the book he had been reading. Xigbar almost fell from the ceiling, he hadn't expected anyone to have noticed him after he teleported to the ceiling, where he was now sitting. "If you can keep it to a T, you can tell me." Unfotunately, Xigbar failed. Miserably. Most of the following conversation was censored, so the author decided to leave it, ending the chapter early.

* * *

**Yeah, I couldn't think of what to write at the end. It was annoying...**

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed this. I kinda enjoyed it, which seems a little wrong to me... But oh well.**

**I'll see you for tomorrow's update!**


	3. Fight

**Well, here it is. Chapter three. Hope I get this finished quickly, I still have a few chapters to work on! Stress is building up! Maybe I bit off too much...**

**Oh well. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**OH! I have been forgetting to mention. If you can tell me what the references are in a PM, you get a point. The person with the most points on the 21st December will get a prize for Christmas. If there is a tie, it will be a joint prize. One try per chapter for each person.**

**Sorry for the late update...**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Archer is better than Assassin!"

"Archer has nothing on Lancer."

"You're wrong, Assassin is far better than Archer."

"Guys, Caster's definitely the best."

Xigbar, Xaldin, Axel and Xion were gathered in the Grey Area, arguing loudly. "Xion, Caster could never have defeated Archer!"

"But she drew Assassin, didn't she?" Xion retorted.

"Who Sabre defeated." Roxas yawned, entering the room "Sabre also killed Gilgamesh, who defeated both Lancer and Caster." He added.

"And Archer killed Berserker six times." Xigbar added with a smirk.

"Seven times, and Berserker still killed him before being killed by a terrible Magi." Roxas smiled. "Face it, Sabre is the best." He paused. "So what are you doing to Larxene today Axel? I'm guessing Saix is involved. You never talk to him unless you want to get something out of him. Or if he's giving you a mission."

"You're right. You can watch Larxene's mission, seeing as how Xemnas decided to give us all a day off." Axel winked. "But don't let Larxene know."

As if on cue, Larxene entered the room.

"Larxene. Your mission requires immediate attention." Saix said, startling Roxas.

"How... long has he been there?" Roxas asked.

"A few hours now. I thought you noticed him..." Xaldin said, leaning back on the sofa.

"You're actually giving me a mission when I have no powers?"

"Yes. This mission does not require powers to accomplish." Saix paused, waiting for another comment, quickly resuming. "You must track down and eliminate a small group of renegade Nodobies in Twilight Town."

"That's it? Kill a few Dusks?" She asked. "I'll be done in five minutes." She summoned a Dark Corridor, and headed off.

"You had better hope that Larxene is the one who attacks you." Saix glared at Axel, his eyes glowing amber. Axel gulped, wondering just what his prank would bring for him...

* * *

Larxene appeared in the woods outside of the town, where the Nobodies had last been detected. She pulled the mission notes out of her pocket. "Last seen heading towards the abandoned mansion outside of the town." She muttered. "Why doesn't it tell me what Nobodies are there?" She asked, stabbing a tree.

That was when she saw a Dusk, slithering along through the woods. She followed it quietly, knowing that it was probably the best clue she could ever get.

She followed it up towards the Old Mansion, where it stopped, standing still by the gate. She threw a Kunai, eliminating it in one blow.

"Was that it?" She asked, looking around.

She shouldn't have said that. Seconds later, she heard something falling, and was forced to jump out of the way as the Twilight Thorn crashed into the ground, almost squashing her flat.

"Is Lexaeus involved here or something?" She asked, watching the giant Nobody. Which chose that moment to attack.

Larxene was sent flying by a swipe of the Twilight Thorn's arm, crashing into a tree which promptly collapsed, just missing Larxene's arm. The Nobody stood and began to fire thorny tendrils of nothingness at the Nymph, wrapping around the empty air as they reached out towards her.

"Now I'm mad." She said, pushing up from the ground just in time to use Reversal to dodge. Then she began her own attacks, darting at the giant Nobody and stabbing at it's legs , burying her kunai into the 'flesh' and climbing, scaling the creature quickly.

She scaled the Nobody with ease, straddling its neck as soon as she reached the top., wrapping her legs around its neck and stabbing its head.

It was needless to say that it didn't last all that long. Even when Larxene got thrown off, the kunai stuck in its head caused the Twilight Thorn to dissipate after less than a minute.

"Kill Saix." Was all she said, forming a Dark Corridor that lead directly to the Grey Area.

* * *

**I feel so sorry for Saix...**

**Yes, I know I could have written more, but I ran out of time. I hope that you do not mind.**


	4. Empower

**Chapter four... I quite like this. The reference is to a storyline I love. Although hat the storyline is, I'll let you figure it out.**

* * *

It was official. Larxene hated mornings.

She groaned as she sat up, reaching for the Aspirin she had left beside her bed, downing it without a second thought before pulling herself out of bed.

Small, metal devices make a distinct noise when they roll off of a bed, and this one was no exception. Larxene picked it up from where it had fallen. It wasn't big, just filling both her hands, it's grey cylindrical shape glowing purple.

Stuck to one end was a pink post-it note, covered in flowery writing.

_Hey there Larxy! I'm so very sorry about what happened to you. I do hope that you get better soon! Anyway, I thought that you might like this little gift! XD It's form this new World I was sent to for recon. From what I saw, this will make someone for powerful if they pass electricity through it while holding it! Sounds like fun, right! XD Marly XXX._

Larxene let the note fall, staring at the glowing device. Then, keeping hold with one hand, she summoned a kunai and sliced through the power cord connecting to her lamp, grabbing the end that was still attached to the wall. The device emitted enough light to let her see, so she easily managed to press the cord into the device, hard. Electricity poured into it, shocking her as well. She dropped the device on a reflex, and the electricity stopped. The purple glow detached itself from the device, then sped away from her, through the door.

"What the..." Larxene, unable to finish the sentence before the scene ended.

* * *

Larxene turned the corner of a corridor only to find herself blinded by a light coming from around the next corner. She shielded her eyes, walking towards it.

"... any idea of what happened?" She heard Vexen ask.

"No Vexen. And I don't really want to find out, if it doesn't involve dissection." Roxas replied.

"Anything cool you can do with that light?" Demyx asked.

"Like turn it off." Larxene growled, rounding the corner. The three of them stood outside of Vexen's lab, wearing strong sunglasses and looking away from the youngest of them.

"Sorry." The light faded to a dim glow, barely even visible in the harsh artificial light.

"I can't see!" Demyx ylled suddenly, shaking his head violently. The sunglasses fell off. "Oh..." He muttered, blushing."

"I can't seem to..." Roxas said, looking down at his coat. "But who knows?" He added. Something seemed to occur to him, suddenly popping into his head. "Oh yeah! Before I passed out, I remember a purple glow floating towards me..." Roxas tried to remember more.

Suddenly, Larxene exploded. "You stole my power!" She yelled, kunai flashing into existence as she ran at Roxas. I'LL KILL YOU!" She screeched, slashing and stabbing at everything In range, especially Roxas.

Roxas, meanwhile, summoned Kingdom Key into his hand, blocking a slash while simultaneously jumping to a side to dodge the stab, retaliating with a stab of his own, forcing Larxene back a step. Which was when a second Kingdom Key flicked into his left hand. "What the..." He muttered, surprised. Which was the perfect opening for Larxene. She dived forwards and struck out with a double kick, disarming him and sending the Keyblades crashing to the ground. Larxene rolled to her feet.

"Any last words?" She asked, sinisterly.

Roxas suddenly smirked. "Only that I'm about to beat you." He said, both Keyblades appearing in his hands in the forms of Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Larxene froze in surprise, then for real as she was hit by Blizzaga at point blank range.

"Is... she going to be all right?" Demyx was oddly concerned.

"Sure. It was only Blizzard magic." Roxas smiled walking off. Demyx suddenly felt very scared by the teenage Nobody.

* * *

**Well chapter four written and done. Thank goodness. I'm a third of the way through. Just two thirds left.**

**Well, I hope that you liked this chapter. I can't wait to write the next!**

**Hope you liked the double update.  
**


	5. Cosplay

**I'm sorry about the delay... These chapters are supposed to come out every day...  
**

**Anyway, there are two references in this chapter. The reference is not the obvious one at the end. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Axel looked at Marluxia, and evil grin on his face. "Good luck with this." He said, passing a bag to the Graceful Assassin.

"Larxene sleeps like a rock." Marluxia relied nonchalantly, looking into the bag. "I still think Zapdos would have been more suitable..." He muttered, shaking his head slightly.

"No, this is going to work best. And I can get back at Demyx for ratting me out about the underwear prank." Axel winced suddenly. "And the Twilight Thorn one. Although I should get some revenge on Saix as well..." The memories made Axel angry enough to start to produce smoke.

Marluxia chuckled "Don't wake her up with the smell of that smoke." He smiled. "Well honey, I'm off to make my mischief.

"Sure I'm gonna talk to Roxas to finish it off. Then I'm gonna start planning Saix's humiliation." He grinned, then the two of them went off in their separate ways.

Larxene groaned as she sat up, wincing at the now familiar feeling of the headache that accompanied the lack of her powers.

She fumbled about in the darkness of her room, vaguely wondering why it was dark despite the large supply of energy she had 'given' the generator. Finally, she grabbed her coat, barely noticing the odd texture as she pulled it on, zipping it up.

The door suddenly burst open. "Larxy!" Marluxia cheered as he ran in. "I need to practise with my make up on you!" He pushed her onto the bed, pulling up a chair in front of her. "Close your eyes!" Marluxia told her, reaching up in a stretch.

Larxene glared at the pinkette, but her eyes blinked shut as the light blinked into light. "Thank you!" The blond felt the powder brush pad across her face, praying it wasn't pink again. She remained silent as Marluxia finished the powdering, before he added some colour to her cheeks.

Suddenly, she was pulled to her feet, her hood pulled up, and she was pushed towards the door. "Have fun Larxy!" Marluxia called as he pushed her through the door, not giving her a chance to se herself as she was forced away from one of the few mirrors in the castle.

* * *

Larxene wandered through the corridors of the Castle, wondering what would appear to torment her today. She hoped something made of water, she felt a need to zap something after those stone statues. Then she remembered what Axel and Demyx had done to her, and growled in frustration, glaring at a plug socket that had been doing nothing but mind its own business all day now. '_Somebody's going to pay today...'_She growled in her thoughts

She heard footsteps, and instantly summoned her kunai. '_At least I still have these...'_she thought, shifting into a fighting stance and catching sight of her arm.

You would really think that she would have noticed it sooner. Her uniform had been replaced in the middle of the night, and there had been a blackout while she'd gotten dressed, so she hadn't seen the outfit. Larxene guessed what Marluxia had actually done when he'd insisted on improving his make-up skills on her.

She growled (the effect lessened by the fact that she looked like a giant yellow mouse), but it was at that very second that Demyx wandered around the corner. Instead of running and screaming like he normally would if he found an angry Larxene, he ran at her, preparing to glomp her as he cheered.

"PIKACHU!"

* * *

**Remember that the reference is not Pikachu. It is something completely different. You just have to figure it out.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The last part of this as actually the first thing I wrote. I thought up the idea in my school's Creative Writing club (I used Somebody names though...).**

**So, I'll see you tomorrow.**


	6. Dress-up

**Well, here's chapter six. The first chapter I finished after publishing this. Man, I need a life... I've been writing this near constantly and yet I have not noticed any change in my social life...**

**I am not kidding.**

**Well, anyway. Enjoy chapter six!**

* * *

Demyx and Xion looked between each other, both serious for a change (at least, for Demyx anyway). The two of them were carrying a large bag, with some extra help from two Dancer Nobodies.

"Ready?" Demyx asked, still looking straight at the closed door.

"Yep." Demyx reached out for the door handle, shaking slightly.

One second later, he was crouched on the other side of the room, visibly shaking and crying like a baby who 5thought he saw a ghost. "I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T DO IT!" He weeped, almost loud enough to wake Larxene.

Xion opened the door and looked in for a second." Demyx, she's still asleep from the pill I slipped into her drink last night. We'll be fine." A now larger group of Dancers carried the bag into the room, soon followed by Xion, dragging Demyx behind her by the hood.

"Don't let her kill me!" He shouted as he was pulled into the room.

* * *

Larxene woke with a very familiar headache, wincing her had in the bright light. She could feel herself sweating, and she felt heavier than normal.

And she was outside.

As soon as she heard the wind by her ears, she shot up. Or tried to. Unfortunately, the outfit she had been dressed in prevented that.

"What the..." She muttered, turning her head to look at her reflection in a window. "Whoever did this, I'll kill them."

She guessed by the colour of the sky that she was in Twilight Town, and she could see a sign post that told her that she was on Station Heights.

She rolled a little, and managed to get to her feet after a little trial and error. She noticed the crowd then but a glare quickly dispersed them. A except one.

"What do you want Axel?"

"What? I was sent here on a mission." He said, stifling a laugh at Larxene's outfit.

"You think that this is funny?" She asked, pointing at the outfit she had on over, she hoped, her uniform. "This... fat man suit!" And that was exactly what she was wearing, a realistic fake hundred pounds.

"No." Axel was fighting back the laughed.

"I'll kill you for doing this!" Larxene yelled, wobbling forwards.

"Give it a try!" Axel laughed, probably the most reckless thing he could possibly do.

Larxene exploded. Summoning her kunai, she stabbed the blades into the fake skin, easily ripping it with the magical weapon. A hole appeared in the material, soon followed by another couple as Larxene tore it to shreds.

Axel ran, but he just wasn't fast enough. Larxene caught the back of his hood, earning a gulp from the red-head.

"Axel, don't you want to meet my friends?" Larxene whispered sadistically her spare hand holding the kunai to Axel's neck.

"Um, no... thank you though..." Axel leaned away from the blades, but couldn't quite get away.

"Come on now." Larxene summoned a Dark Corridor. "Lets go back to the Castle and spend a nice evening together."

Axel tried to escape, but just couldn't. He could only hope that death would not follow.


	7. Browse

**Well, here is chapter seven I have now passed the half-way point. This story is about to increase in pace. Hopefully. I don't know. Chapter nine is definitely half-decent. It's my favourite one out of the ones I have written so far (one, two, half of three, five and nine).**

**I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Larxene tapped away at the computer, hunting through the inter-Worldy internet that the Organization had hijacked.

"Lets see..." She muttered, waiting for a page to load. The Castle's connection was not all that good. "Finally." She was about ready to stab the whole thing with her kunai.

She had loaded a website that had been translated from Spanish, ' .com'. And it was big.

"Warnings for today..." She muttered, scrolling down the page.'_The _curandero _is online for conversation._' "Well FINALLY!" She half-yelled, clicking on the link while reaching for the microphone next to her.

"_Bienvenidos._Welcome." A face appeared in the middle of the screen, showing the wizened features of the medicine man.

"So, you speak this ambiguous language?" Larxene replied. "Good to hear."

"Of course." He replied. "I make it my business."

"So, what wisdom can you give me?" Larxene asked.

"I will tell you this. Things are going to get worse quickly." He replied.

"Oh. Is that all?" Larxene replied.

"Did I mention that you're in grave danger?"

"I think you skipped that..." Larxene muttered.

The _curandero_leaned forwards, shadows appearing over his eyes to give him a sinister look. "You're in grave danger..." He said, sounding sinister.

"Right..." Larxene closed the page, but the face of the man was stuck in her head for another hour, before she finally forgot the entire conversation.

* * *

Skipping down the hallways, Demyx was eating a popsicle and humming happily until he saw Larxene turn a corner.

"AHH! EL BRUJA RETURNS!" He screamed.

"Cut that out Demyx..." Roxas muttered, appearing through a doorway, rubbing his head. The headache had been bothering him all day now. "Too loud..." He muttered, heading off randomly to try to find somewhere quieter.

Demyx watched him go, feeling sorry for the younger member. He only remembered his imminent death after someone tapped on his shoulder. "Uh oh..." He muttered.

"Demyx? What did you call me?" Larxene's voice, while at first listen was sweet, was dripping with venom.

"Run! Run away!" He yelled, running from the Savage Nymph, from now on nicknamed: el bruja. The witch.

* * *

**I know, it was a short chapter. But I couldn't think of much for this... It was annoying.**

**Anyway, it would not be hard to find a reference. There are two scenes.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed and will continue to read! Only five chapters left...**


	8. Awake

**Well, this should be good. This is probably going to be short as well, and the reference is pretty vague... Its going to be hard to find, that's for sure.**

**Still, I am sure that it is going to be short.**

* * *

When Axel wakes up at one in the morning, he always knows the day will not go well.

The red-head groaned as some weight fell on top of him, crushing the air from his lungs. He woke in a fit of coughing, fearing for his life. Hey, he knew Larxene wanted to kill him, and this was a reasonable method.

So, the yelling was also reasonable.

"Axel..." Suddenly, he was very awake, and could definitely hands pushing up his t-shirt. He looked, and his eyes widened.

"Roxas?" He choked out, amazed.

"My name is Ven..." The blond whispered, leaning forwards from straddling Axel's hips to lie flat across Axel's chest, pushing up Axel's shirt as he did so. Bushing heavily, Axel fought to wriggle out from underneath Ven, which only served to cause his shirt to ride up more, and for his boxers to fall slightly.

"Stop it Roxas!" Axel near shouted, trying to push the smaller of the two off of him. And failing. Axel blushed even harder as he began to go down, reaching for the boxers as he got ready.

That was when the door burst open. "What the f*** do you two think you are doing!" Larxene yelled, glaring at the two of them. "Stop it!" She finally realised what was going on.

"I want to!" Axel replied, also shouting, as the blond continued to work downwards. "Roxas or Ven. Whoever you are. Stop!" Axel finally yelled. The boy stopped looking up.

"You mean you don't remember me?" He asked, gazing at the teen with confused pain. "We met ten years ago, in Radiant Garden.

Axel thought back through his memorie, looking for his memories a a Somebody. "Oh, yeah... I remember..." He muttered. "I won in a mock fight."

"You lost." Ven corrected. "But I still fell for you then..."

Larxene has a very specific (and low) fluff tolerance. After which point, she would snap. Like now, for instance.

"GAH! YOU TWO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO WAKE UP AGAIN!" At this point, Roxas/Ven sat up, turning towards the Savage Nymph even as Axel finally managed to get out from underneath him and instantly sprint for the cupboard, hiding himself from the onslaught that was about to come.

"What's wrong? And who are you?" Roxas/Ven asked. Larxene grinned evilly.

"Your worst nightmare."

* * *

Axel, somehow, managed to get some sleep in the cupboards, even though he was sore. Rubbing his neck with one hand, he pushed the door open, hoping that his room wasn't yet destroyed.

What he saw was even worse.

He winced when he saw Larxene unconscious on the floor and Roxas, only wearing his underwear, on the bed. He climbed right back into the cupboard, and began to rock backwards and forwards uncontrollably.

He had a sudden urge to drink a LOT of Lethe water.

* * *

**I told you it would be short. And don't hate the Yaoi. It's localised to this chapter. You'll also see no more of Ven in this story. Probably. He'll definitely be mentioned again, that's for sure.**

**Note: The Lethe is a river in the Underworld in Greek mythology, and drinking/touching the water erases your memory.**

**I hope to publish the last few chapters on the right day...**


	9. Return

**Chapter nine is here! I wrote this one all in one go about a week and a half ago... The Monday before I published this, I think.  
**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this newest chapter!**

* * *

Luxord grinned as he knocked on the door, glancing up briefly to signal to Xigbar currently sitting on the ceiling.

"_Ready._" Xigbar mouthed, smirking.

Luxord threw the door open, expecting to surprise Larxene. His plan was to draw her out of the room, at which point Xigbar would release the gravity magic he was using and cause the water in the bucket he was holding to fall before then warping her to Vexen, who would freeze her. The plan had only one tiny flaw.

"Where's Larxene?" He asked, seeing the empty room. He closed the door, then opened it again, as if expecting her to magically appear.

"Are you drunk again Luxord"? Xigbar asked from above.

"No. Larxene's missing."

"Better not let Marluxia know." Xigbar told the Gambler.

"Tell me what?" Marluxia came down the corridor, half skipping.

Xigbar face palmed. "Oh, sh..."

* * *

"Huh? Larxene's missing?" Demyx looked up from playing his sitar.

"Yes dear, that's what I said." Marluxia said, impatient. "And I blame you and Axel."

"Vexen was in on it too..." Demyx muttered angrily, remembering that flowers beat water. He'd need Axel or Vexen's help if there was a fight.

"If Larxene gets taken out, I'll make sure that you follow." Demyx shrank back as Marluxia glared. The Nocturne had seen Marluxia fight for real before, and so was even less motivated to fight the Graceful Assassin than anyone else.

When Marluxia left he room, Demyx decided that he preferred life, stood, and summoned a Dark Corridor so that he could begin his investigation.

* * *

Larxene looked up the driveway, seeing the modest house for the first time since she had become a Nobody. She had never looked back, until now.

She walked up the drive, but avoided the house, heading for the two story garage. When her Somebody was young, she would come here whenever she wanted some time alone.

She tugged at the door, the rotting wood giving easily. Nobody had lived in the house for years, and it had fallen into disrepair a long time ago. After all, there was no one left to live in it.

She headed for the stairs, testing each before putting her full weight on it. One collapsed suddenly, and she barely managed to grab a hold of the banister before she plummeted down.

After a few minutes, she managed to reach the second floor, where she cautiously entered a corridor. There were four doors on each side, all solid, with barely any sign of the many years that they had been there for.

She walked down the edge of the corridor, staying away from any floorboards that obviously wouldn't take her weight, testing any that might. Finally, she reached the door she wanted, the second on the right. The key was where she had left it, as were the others, all given to her by her family after her father died. He had made them for her, and she hadn't gone near them in years. She unlocked the door. Years ago, her Somebody had stuck stickers on the doors, all of them shaped like stars. "And straight on 'til morning..." She muttered, pushing the door open.

The room was dark, silent. The window was clogged by dust,the floor thick with I. Every step released a puff of grey.

"You're here, aren't you?" She asked the shadows. "Come out Angelo."

* * *

Demyx had been busy. After Marluxia had told him about Larxene's disappearance, he had heded for the Castle's computer. He vaguely remembered how to use it after Zexion had shown him, but that was some weeks before. He booted it up, quickly hunting down the files on Larxene.

"Hmm... Abilities... Appearance... History... Missions... Somebody Data... Weapons... Somebody Data!" He announced, quickly opening the document. "Arlene Grey..." He continued to skim read, and as he did so, remembered a comment she had made the day before.

Flashback

_Larxene slammed the door to Axel's bedroom, burning with anger. Demyx stepped out of his room, saw her, then instantly darted back into his room, daring to leave to door open just a crack to hear tell when she went past._

"_I wish I could just go back to how it used to be..." She announced, angrily, and Demyx decided to close the door, just knowing he would be killed if Larxene found him eavesdropping._

End Flashback

Instantly, he hit Ctrl and F and typed 'Home world'. Within seconds, he knew what he needed and formed a Dark Corridor, wasting no time at all.

He was that afraid of Marluxia.

* * *

Something moved in the back of the room, and kunai instinctively flashed into her hands. "Hello Angelo." It floated around the corner, white wings flapping. "So you became an Angel Star?" She asked. "It suits you." She paused. "So where am I, brother?"

A brief flash of yellow appeared in the corner of her vision, and she turned slightly to see a Yellow Opera, barely able to hover. "Of course. The Thunder Heartless." She used her nickname for the species. "You two are starved of hearts, aren't you?" She asked, smiling slightly.

Suddenly, the Angel Star Heartless sent an orb of Holy magic towards the Nymph/ Which was when something odd happened.

"Show time!"

The room flooded with water, cancelling the attack. Larxene gasped, trying to get some air automatically, before the water began to home in on the two Heartless. Soon, each was trapped in their on little bubble.

"Demyx?" She asked, turning. Indeed, there was the Nocturne, Arpeggio in hand.

"Sorry for following you..." He scratched his head nervously. "I was worried..." He was amazed as Larxene suddenly broke down crying. "What did I do?" He asked, scared for his life.

Through the tears, Larxene managed a small smile. "For once, northing at all." She whispered, summoning two Dark Corridors for the Heartless. Then, in an even quieter voice, she added one last comment. "See you soon, Angelo."

Demyx just couldn't bring himself to ask.

* * *

**Happy Larxene/Demyx day everyone! Yes, this is platonic, so don't expect this to finish with Larmyx.**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. And that's all of the chapters I have pre-written done. Three left to write (at 2/12).**

**I hope to see you soon!**

**Note: Angelo is an OC, but feel free to use him. You should find out more about him soon, so wait until the story ends before doing so. Also, please credit me and tell me about the story...  
**


	10. View

**Short chapter here, as the rest are probably going to be. Probably. Just two scenes. The second will be short, that's for sure.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Demyx man! Well done!" Axel called, reaching up to give the Nocturne a high five.

"It was nothing." Demyx said. "It was Larxene after all."

"But even so, you tracked her down to that obscure World that we thought was deserted for years! How?"

"Well, it was elementary, dear Axel." Demyx grinned. "I'm not about to reveal my tricks to you."

"Then you wont mind me telling Mansex that you asked for all of the recon missions that come in." Demyx paled.

"No! They'll turn me into a Dusk!" He yelled, fearing for his non-existence as Axel chuckled.

"It's what you deserve for the fat suit." Axel grinned, remembering the incident.

"Meany..." Demyx pouted.

"Did I make puppy cry?"Axel chuckled.

* * *

Larxene gazed out of her bedroom window, looking out towards Kingdom Hearts. Tiny pink lights, millions of them, floated up towards the 'moon'.

She could feel something, a slight tugging sensation, and she smiled slightly. Her heart had arrived at Kingdom Hearts. Briefly, she wondered if Angelo's was there as well, but shook her head, driving the thought out.

"Looks like I'll be coming back." She whispered, turning away from the window to resume preparing for the new day.

* * *

**I did tell you that this was short.**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Just two more to go, one more to write.**


	11. Explanation

**Well, we're finally going to to find out who Angelo is. Whose excited?**

***silence***

**Not even any crickets? Well anyway, if anyone is still reading this after the train wreak that was chapter ten, enjoy!**

* * *

For the first time since her powers had been drained, it was not a headache that woke Larxene. Nor was it some practical joke that was as twisted and sadistic as her. It was someone knocking on her door.

Groaning, she rolled to her feet, quickly tugging the coat on. A coat that always dressed her in the full uniform when she put it on.

Boots now on her feet, she walked to the door, opening it with a glare.

Demyx stood there, goofy grin on his face. In his left hand was a bouquet of flowers, a light bulb in his right.

Larxene's glare fell in surprise. "Morning!" Demyx smiled.

"Hello?" Larxene wasn't sure how to respond. "And those are for..." She asked.

"Oh! These are for Marluxia. He needed these flowers for... something." Demyx trailed off.

"And the light bulb?"

"For Zexion. The reading lamp in his room fell. The bulb broke."

Larxene's glare returned. "So what do you want?"

Demyx's expression darkened, which surprised Larxene slightly. "I hate to do this, but I'm pulling in the favour you owe me."

Larxene almost burst out laughing. "What favour? The one where you stopped an attack that you never have happened if you hadn't done this to me if it wasn't for you?"

"No, the one for not giving this to Axel." Demyx pulled something out of his pocket, a photograph. Of a crying Larxene. Demyx held it out. "Keep it. I've got spares." Foudre appeared in a brief flash of light. "Kill me and my Dancers will spread these around the Worlds." Demyx grinned.

"How did you even get this?" Larxene asked, trying to remember if Demyx even owned a camera.

"I've got friends on the other side." Demyx chuckled, waving another photo. "I tried editing it too." Demyx held it out, "Check it out! You're in a p..."

"What do you want?" Larxene interrupted, both annoyed and impatient.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to know what happened to you."

Larxene looked at him, puzzled. "You really want to know?" She asked.

"Yeah!"

"Then tell me one thing." Larxene turned to him. "Did Roxas destroy those two Heartless?"

"From what I hear, yes." Larxene closed her eyes, a trace of a smile appearing on her face.

"All right. Come in. But mention this story to anyone, and you will die. Blackmail or not."

* * *

"I think that you know by now that the World that you found me on is my home. My Somebody's home anyway, I've never gone back before.

"Arlene grew up happily, or as happily as she could have. Her parents had died when she was still young to remember them, but she had been raised by her uncle and aunt, who were some of the best parents she could have had.

"But there was on little flaw in Arlene's life. Her brother, Angelo. He was five or six years older than Arlene, with divine beauty that suited his name. He had golden hair, deep blue eyes and perfect skin. But his beauty stopped there. While he acted kindly when there was anyone else around, when it was just him and her, he constantly hit and insulted her, making sure not to leave any visible marks.

"He always teased Arlene about their parents. He had memories of them. There Wills were never found, so everything was left to him one her turned eighteen.

"But then Arlene got a gift from her parents, eight keys. She managed to find the doors that they unlocked, each one holding a gift for her. But it was the last door that affected her the most. Inside were two envelopes, blue and red, containing the Last Will and Testaments of her parents.

"It turned out that the money Arlene's family had collected over the years had been left to their daughter, which is what made Angelo snap. He became more violent, leaving marks where he was sure no one could see.

"It took about three months before he became a Heartless, the Angel Star you saw. But before that, Arlene was refusing to give up, fighting against him. And refusing the routine of torment.

"And that was how Arlene beam me. A Nobody, sound of body, strong of will, and absent of heart.

* * *

Larxene looked back to Demyx. "Satisfied?" She blinked, and he was suddenly hugging her, tears pouring from his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry! I was so mean to you!" He sobbed, Larxene looking slightly nervous. Cautiously, Larxene reached her arms around the sobbing Nobody.

_Maybe I ought to open myself up to these guys a bit more..._ Larxene sighed, patting Demyx's back to comfort him. _This is going to bother me all day._

* * *

**What's this? A kind Larxene? Surprising...**

**Yeah, I don't really know what goes on in my head sometimes...**

**But despite that, I hope that you enjoyed chapter eleven. Just one chapter left...**


	12. Recharge

**Well, despite train wreck after train wreck, we've reached this. The twelfth chapter. The twelfth day. The twelfth month. Happy Super Larxene Day everybody!**

**Now that that's over, I hope that you'll enjoy the final chapter of this fic.**

* * *

Larxene groaned as she sat up in bed, trying to force herself awake as she reached automatically for the aspirin her bed. Which is when she finally noticed that her headache had gone.

She rubbed her head in surprise, as if she expected that is wasn't about to flare back into agony, then held out her hand. After a few seconds of concentration, a spark flickered out from her fingertip, before a sudden blast emerged from her hand, slamming it into and burning a crater into the wall. She smirked as the rubble knitted itself together, then began to perfect a plan to get her revenge...

* * *

"Do I really have to do this Axel?" Demyx whined, looking at the skin coloured modelling clay in his hands.

"What, are you afraid?" Axel teased, making faces in a mirror. "I gave you body armour and she isn't going to get her powers back until tomorrow."

"That's your deduction, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna trust that..."Demyx turned to leave.

"If you go, I'll tell Saix that you volunteered for every recon mission." Axel smirked. Demyx froze, then gradually turned towards him.

"Fine. But if I die, I'll haunt you."

* * *

Larxene walked calmly to the Grey Area, almost nonchalant as she passed door after closed door. She was calm as she entered the room, taking a seat and closing her eyes, acting as if her headache still existed.

She smirked as she heard two pairs of footsteps, barely loud enough to hear.

"She's asleep." She heard one whisper.

"Or faking it..."

"Ready?"

Larxene smirked, beginning to charge up power quickly.

She heard hissing, and was surprised when she suddenly felt someone land on her. Her eyes snapped open.

Axel's face was inches above hers, his face grotesquely twisted into a disfiguring sneer, his teeth needle-like.

"Hello Axel." She smirked, seeing the look of shock as he realised that something was wrong.

Suddenly, he began to spasm as thousands of volts of electricity poured into him, circling around back into Larxene to create a continuous flow. Then, just as suddenly, the power stopped. Axel flopped forwards, then was suddenly sent flying, a charged missile headed straight for Demyx, ho had been hovering nervously behind, his face the same as Axel's. Sending one last blast of electricity at them, Larxene stood and left the room, a happy smirk on his face.

At one point, Vexen passed her in the corridor. He looked at her, then gave a knowing smirked, and began to cackle horrifically, the sound fading as the camera zoomed away from the Castle That Never Was...

Wait, what?

* * *

**Well, there it is. The last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The references, I'll release on DeviantART on Christmas Day, for anyone who wants to know them. That is, after the competition is over. The current leader is with points.**

**But now that this story is over, what will happen now?**

**Good question. I am going to finish my plans for Christmas presents (including the Secret Santa I've been made to do...) and finish buying the last of mine...**

**But once that is done, I'm going to work on Nobodies Remembered, while finishing my plans for Explorers Of Light and (hopefully) getting to continue Swapped! and Digital Charge...**

**But anyway, I hope that you'll continue to read my (often terrible) work. See you soon!**


End file.
